Runnning to The Hills
by Roseamber123
Summary: Intresting new girl at Beacon High hills? Ordinary. Say she's a supernatural species? Ordinary. Say she's a love intrest to Isaac? Intresting! Isaac/OC/ maybe Stiles. Not the best at summeries so i suggest just reading the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to make a teen wolf story! I mean who doesn't like teen wolf?... Ok let me rephrase that! Who doesn't like the cute guys on teen wolf?**

**Everyone: Yay**

**Me: thank you! Thank you! Anyway I want to say this straight right now! Yes I am going to use some of the vampire qualities from none other than The vampire diaries but I claim no right to any of this, Only the plot and my character Bailee Thwaites. Also this is an Isaac/oc story but I'm thinking maybe stiles. If you guys like I can change it to stiles but only if you tell me will I know(aka REVIEW!:)**

_Character Description: Light Honey brown eyes, perfectly arched eyebrows, full lips but not over-sized. Long straight midnight black hair that's half way down her back against her caramel complexion. _

_Species: Vampire_

_Status: Undead_

_Occupation: Whatever she feels like_

_Born: November 14__th__ ?_

_Turned by: An original vampire_

_Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super speed, Emotional Control, Heightened Senses, and compulsion, Immortality, Healing Factor, Lapis Luzili Bracelet._

_Weakness: Wood, Fire, Werewolf Bite_

**I wrote all that down so I could not only give you a better visual but also help you understand a little bit more about my oc. Also I'm making vampires faster and stronger than werewolves. Only because I want my OC to kick Derek's Bunny arse sometimes.(P.s am I the only one is reminded of a bunny by him?)**

Running to the Hills

_Right now Bailee is in the Rave scene,_

_Where Isaac has just drugged Jackson._

"Deaton was right. There is another kanima here" I sighed, completely bored at the sight of some adolescence with mommy and daddy issues who supposedly evolves into the big bad creature. "Yes it seems so" my friend Brylee stated next to me. "And here I thought he just missed me" I jokingly pouted. She smiled. "Well he certainly didn't want you to come over here and help them" she remembered. "And I won't. They'll figure something out in time" I stated putting my feet up on the glass table admiring my Steve madden black floral laced shoes. "Now tell me, does this really g with my dress? Because I feel as if the same pattern could easily through off the idea of matching by…well matching" I stated smiling. Brylee rolled her eyes. "Of course only you would ask that" She muttered. "But seriously! I mean have you not noticed how cute the guys here are? I want to make sure I look good!" I shouted over the crowd jokingly to her. "You always look good and you know that" she replied drinking her fruity alcohol beverage. I was about to comment on how strong that drink smelt before I sensed another strong scent.

"Blood" I commented. She gave me a questioning look. "Seems as if the kanima is out of control tonight. I wonder why the master killed the person." I asked. "I thought you said they'd figure something out" she commented. "They will, just not so quickly I guess" I commented before watching the same two people who tried to lure the kanima out. Hunters? Maybe. One was a male, tall curly blonde hair and wearing a two toned grey hoodie that covered his broad shoulders. The other was a woman. Straight blonde hair, rosy pink lips, and light brown eyes. She was a little bit disgusted by their obvious confidence but at the same time admired it. Though they shouldn't walk like they're the hottest stuff because obviously they weren't. She was. That's when it hit her. Well not really. She just had a big clue. The male turned around and his eyes locked with hers. His eyes glowing orange, and she quickly changed the object of her vision to someone near him. He obviously wasn't aware of his eyes changing because he turned to face the new object of her admiration only to turn to see her talking to her friend next to her.

"Werewolf?" I asked in an impressed manor. "Oh please. Don't act so impressed, He probably isn't a full body changing one. Just some lame new generationized one" she muttered. "Oh honestly women lighten up! I drag you away from that miserable town and yet you still mope. Go out and have fun! But I call dips on the blonde werewolf" I said quickly, She raised an eyebrow. "Well now I have to go after him!" she concluded before I pushed her down to her seat once more. "Or you can sit and mope in this chair before I break all of your legs" I snapped. "Possessive much?" she muttered. "Jeez you act like you didn't already know" I replied only to have her smiling. Fine but the first guy I do bring over here, you cant have as dinner unless I say so" She said before walking off. After maybe two minutes of sitting and eyeing the crowd I noticed a brunette come my way. Soon his own little group followed and now were hovering near me. I smiled to them and as if I was inviting them over they came and sat down. "Hi" the braver one said. I looked to him. "Hi" I said flashing my teeth. "I'm Grayson" he replied. "I'm Bailee" I replied back. "Bailee? That's such a pretty name for such a beautiful girl" The brunette said from next to me, also showing his teeth. "And what's yours?" I asked. "Max" he replied, lying obviously. His buddies snickered from behind. "The name doesn't do you justice" I said playing along. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said still smiling. "I'm just saying that anybody named Max doesn't deserve for a lying prick like you to use it disgracefully" I said calm. Fear, that's what everyone felt now. Good, now I had four hot meals to take home and if Brylee didn't like her little friend that would make five_." I'm on a role today"_ I thought as I grinned to myself, the boys still sitting in awkward silence while I was sitting with dinner.

Next Day

I heard a screeching sound of curtains in a bathroom moving from fully covering the tub to partially covering the tub. It's when the sunlight from the window peering into the room did I notice I was in the bathtub. I looked at my black laced peplum dress and notice the lace covering every inch was now stained red with four different people. It was then I noticed that I took my third one to go into the tub with me. "Where's four?" I said lazily standing from my current position. I looked down to see one shoe on with a broken heel. I kicked the air a few times before finally managing to get it off my foot and following the scent. There was the one. He was crawling to the front door bleeding from his chest and leg as he fought for his life. "I must admit! I am at awe at your for your perseverance. It is a stupid yet brave thing. But you wouldn't have made it home alive even if I was asleep still" I stated. "Please. I don't want to die. I just want to go home" He begged. I was feeling a little to…..nice today. "Oh don't worry I won't hurt you. In fact-" I started before biting into my arm and forcing him to drink. He watched as his wounds began healing, his leg gaining full color to his creamy complexion. "There you go. But our memories together end now" I said. He was about to question me before I stood face to face with him now. "You will forget everything that happened last night. Your friends got drunk and someone tried killing you for accidentally pushing them and they fought for you and told you to run. You will remember them in the glory that died in and will only feel pride in remembering them as your friend. I found you and offered you to stay here until you sobered up" I said before looking away after that. He put his arm on my shoulder, startling me in the process.

"Thank you for letting my stay here" he said sweetly. I nodded to him and hurriedly rushed him out the door before he could take notice of my attire. As soon as the door shut I slumped down against it, feet wide out in front of me. I pushed strands in the front of my hair to the sides. "Someone was generous this morning" Brylee chimed as she walked down the stairs. I glared at her before walking up to my room and heading towards the bathroom. "First day of school huh?" I muttered as I looked around. It didn't look that bad. At least not as bad as the day I went on full rampage and the whole town's blood was covering my bedroom, waking up to find empty bodies in my bed and my friends fled. I blinked out that memory before cleaning the bathroom and sink. I turned on the faucet of the sink and ran my hands through the water. After some time of just staring at my hands I shook them dry and turned the faucet off. I went to my closet to pick out an outfit. "Now the fun part!" I beamed.

I had picked out a sheer maroon pocket button up shirt with a black skinny jeans and maroon vans. I accessorized with a lace bow broach to pin the two large twisted strands of hair that were pulled to the back making my side bangs stand out. I finished my makeup with white eyeliner that started at the very corner of my eye and finished to make a wing. I had put much effort into this since it would be my first time at high school and I hoped to make the first time awesome.

As I walked down I showed off to Brylee and she replied "You look great!" with fake enthusiasm. "Why so bum?" I asked as I set my black Jansport backpack on the counter. "It's just my vampire friend frozen at this age is going off to high school and I'm bored!" She complained. "Go to college! Sleep with some guys! Loosen your stress" I suggested picking it backup. "Hey wait!" she shouted. I turned around. "I'd advise you not to sleep with anyone since you're only in high school but seeing as you're older than me…." She said handing me my iPhone that was in its sparkly case. "And you do look great" she said seriously. "I mouthed a thank you as I walked over to my 2012 Toyota Prius. I wanted a Porsche but this was a small town so I stuck with my black bird as I called it. I opened the front door and placed my bag in the front seat. "Beacon Hills High School you better hope you still standing after I'm through with you" I said excitedly.

When I got to the place I noticed it smelt like wet dog all around. "How's a girl supposed to get used to this?" I muttered walking to the office to get my schedule. I accidentally bumped into this one guy with short brown hair spiked in the front, warm honey brown eyes and thin lips against his honey complexion. "Sorry….. Umm wow you must be cute- I mean new!" he stammered. I smiled. "I mean not that you aren't cute because you definitely are. Not that I like you or there would be a problem with liking you! It's just you probably have like a boyfriend back home where you're from" I looked at him confusedly yet smiling still. "I'm sorry I'm probably scaring you off" he said to turn around before I caught his arm. "I'm Bailee" I said letting go of his arm to gesture for a hand shake. "Stiles" he said taking my hand. "I'll see you around Stiles!" I waved to him as I walked toward the guidance counselors. His mouth was slightly parted open as if he couldn't believe what just happened which boosted my ego and confidence. I felt my walk picking up to that of a supermodel's as I strutted into the counselors before I stopped dead in my tracks. "What a coincidence!" _she_ said.

I watched as she walked from behind her desk to the front and leaned back on it. "Please sit" she motioned, pointing to the chair. I looked at her name tag on her desk. "So you go by Ms. Morrel?" I asked slightly amused. "That is my last name." she stated. "I know it just….suits you so well" I replied "Why thank you. I thought so to" she said. "So what brings you here?" she asked. "This place seems to be crawling with the supernatural so it seemed as if I'd fit right in" I replied bitter-sweetly. "You know there are family generations of hunters here right?" she stated. "Hunters that live by codes, of which I am not braking" I stated back. She looked at the clock. "It seems as if you're going to be late if you don't hurry to your first period. Come back at lunch. We'll talk then" she replied knowing very well why I would come during lunch. I nodded and excused myself. As I walked up to the front desk I asked the lady for my schedule. "Name?" she asked in a tired raspy voice. "Bailee Thwaites" I replied plainly. She raised an eyebrow and handed me my schedule, eyeballing me carefully as I walked away with the piece of paper in my hand.

I walked around the whole building so I could easily get to my next classes without hassle and found myself in Mr. Harris's 1st period. Standing in front of his door I knocked and was thankful the whole class was busy talking amongst each other. Maybe it'd save me from the embarrassing class introduction. "Who are you?" the teacher asked bitterly. "Your new student" I replied with the same tone yet masking it with a smile. It was when I took only one step forward did I smell not two but three wolves. I felt my fangs lower slightly in defense. I carefully distracted myself and felt them raise back. It was when Mr. Harris said my name did I snap out. "Bailee Thwaites. She is from… well who cares where she's from, she goes here now. And you can sit in the seat next to Stiles in front of McCall. Raise your hands boys!" he instructed. They both put their hands up and I smiled as I sat next to Stiles. "I hate to inform you that you now have the worst teacher ever but at least you have it with us" he whispered and gestured to McCall. McCall looked behind him to see us and smiled. "I'm Scott" he said. "Bailee!" Mr. Harris shouted at me asking a question yet hoping to teach me a lesson on not paying attention. Failed attempt if I might add. "Immunological interactions are related to the immune system and components related to the reproductive system" I said smirking at him. Obviously unhappy about the turn of events he kept pestering me with many questions of which I had the answers to and more. "DNA based mechanism investigation against antibodies to fight of the uterus for a viable pregnancy, preventing the contraception" I finished hoping this would be the end of his questions. "Your wrong" he stated. "Check again Mr. Harris because I'm rarely wrong" I stated confidently. "Well I hate to say this…" he started off before noticeably pausing. In his luck the bell had rang and he dismissed class.

I picked my stuff to see Stiles talking to Scott about class. "Dude were _you_ even paying attention?" Stiles asked. "Not at all" Scott replied. "Seriously because if something like that happens every day I might start paying attention" he said before I walked up to them. "So who do you have next?" Stiles and I asked at the same time. We both laughed before two blondes walked by us. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at them, Werewolf. I smelt it on Scott but I was prepared for him, this not so much. They strolled by with confidence, walk synched together. I was almost too busy being grossed out that I noticed those were the two from the rave. I raised an eyebrow at the thought of being in the same class with the boy I called dibs on and didn't even know it. I looked to Stiles. "Yeah that's Erica and Isaac" he said. "I'd stay away from them, they're….horrible Company" he said as if stopping to find the right words. "And you aren't?" I joked. Scott chuckled a bit at this. "Very funny" Stiles said sarcastically. "I thought so to" Scott remarked.

It turns out I had Stiles in second period and fifth. As to right now I had economics then lunch. As I walked through the door I smelt yet again another werewolf. "Stupid stench" I muttered as I walked through the door to find myself the first person along with the werewolf and teacher. "You must be the new student everyone is buzzing about" I looked at him with a tired glare. "Yeesh, usually girls love to be talked about" he commented before turning to his desk. Sit next to Isaac for now. No one ever sits next to him so you'll be fine" he muttered reading some newspaper. I walked over and sat down next to him. His feet that were on top of his desk were now sliding off as he faced towards me. "Horrible company huh? I would expect something more terrifying" he smirked looking towards me. I moved a piece of my hair to reveal my ear buds as a signal for I'm-not-listening-to-anything-your-saying. He smiled putting his feet back on the desk. "You were beyond that corner to hear anything Stiles was saying" I replied, catching him by surprise but he quickly calmed down as it was my turn to smirk.

A few more people came by but one particularly stood out. It was another vampire. I could tell once he saw me his eyes practically lit up. It was like being in a school full of werewolves and finally a vampire comes, only that was exactly what it was like. He grinned big showing his teeth. He was like the complete opposite of Isaac. He had curly hair yet brunette and brown eyes while Isaac's were blue. Of course he was muscular and handsome too. I grinned back and heard Isaac ask "You know Jayson?" he asked. "Not at all" I responded truthfully. He walked up and jokingly said "Finally!" I laughed knowing the feeling. "I know right? It smells so bad here!" I commented. "You get used to it after a while" he said before excusing himself to go to his desk.

"What was that about?" Isaac asked while taking his notes. "What?" I asked smiling. He groaned before mocking us. "Finally! I know right?!" he said before scoffing. I laughed, still not answering him.

During lunch time I went to Ms. Morrel like she asked. "So how was classes?" she asked. "So far so good" I commented. "And what do you eat for lunch? You know, what your diet is?" she asked curious. I laughed. "If you mean do I drink human blood, yes but from a blood bag" I stated. She nodded. "I suspect Deaton told you about everything?" she asked looking through some files. "Of course. I also plan to visit him later on" I replied. "Good to hear. It's about time he receives a pleasant surprise" She said still engrossed in that file. I actually have something to do" I said as I stood up. "Ok but make sure you visit back Friday" she said as I left.

I roamed the halls bored. It was when I got to the back hallway was when I smelt blood. I followed the scent unknowingly as I went straight into the boys bathroom. There was Jayson, drinking some poor girl who thought she would get lucky. "Eh hem" I said making my presence known. The girl's heartbeat was faintly there. "I'm sorry did you want some?" he snickered gesturing to her. I sucked in my teeth as I grabbed her arm and fed her some of my blood. "How did you even get some poor witch to give you a ring?" I said talking about his lapis lazuli. "Not like she had much of a choice" he said making me want to punch him. Not only was he obnoxious but he was an annoying forceful baby vamp. "How old are you?" he asked. "I rolled with originals son, so you best back off from whatever you're planning" I said as he stood up. "Anyone who hangs out with originals would be as cold hearted as them" he said matter-of-factly. I laughed, "Like what? You?" I started. "If I had to rip you limb from limb, nail from nail, pluck every part of your hair one by one you'd cave screaming for me to end your life quicker" I said harshly into his ear. "So don't tell me _you're_ cold-hearted" I spat. He glared at me before walking out the door. I looked to the unconscious yet healed girl now. I checked her pulse to see she was returning to normal but froze when I heard footsteps near the door. I slid her body under a stall and hopped into one and stood on the seta until I realized who it was. "Shit" I whispered.

**Yeah guys so I hoped you liked and yes I know. Very little Isaac **** but next chapter….is going to be Interesting! **

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter! Yay? I hope so!**

~Running to the hills~

It was then when I had noticed that not only was there a bloody girl in the next stall, and that I was covered in her blood, but a werewolf that could sense not only the blood but maybe my little…secret... which could jeopardize everything.

"I'm telling you man I smelt blood in here!" Scott said to Isaac as they entered the bathroom. I had just enough time to grab the girls limp body and make a run for it. I was now on the side of the window outside, listening to their conversation.

"Well whatever you smelled….you were right" Isaac said stepping near a stall. "But any traces that would lead to whatever happened aren't here so if you don't mind. I have class" He remarked walking towards the door. "Since when did you care about getting to class?" Scott remarked back. "I don't" Isaac paused to reply before walking out. "Jeez" Scott said before following. I cringed at the sound of the door squeaking before noticing a figure at the side of the building. I walked towards the figure and heard as its heart beat with anxiousness.

"Boo!" I shouted before catching knife. "Well I know I'm new and all but I don't think attacking the new girl means literally "attacking" the new girl" I said smirking. "Yea we'll the new girl isn't usually some rogue wear wolf" she said venomously. "A werewolf? Oh please I smell better than those things. Besides I'm not rogue, if anything I saved the girl. Check her pulse if you don't believe me" I said pointing to her. The brunette went to check her and concluded that I was right. "She lost a lot of blood. Doesn't exactly make your case plead innocent" she said. "Well you are the hunter. I'd expect you to know that not am I NOT a were wolf but I'm not the only of my kind in this school" I remarked. "So then what exactly you are?" she asked brown eyes narrowing when meeting mine. "Well some people consider me to be very conceited but I rather say that I just know my values. Which I consider very high. They also lik-"I started. "That's not what I mean" she said sternly. "Well I know what you meant. It's just that my kind doesn't exactly have a good reputation here…or anywhere" I started. "Look whatever you are… I know that not everyone is what their supposed to seem like" She said with just a little bit of hesitation. "Of course you would know. You're in love with one of the were wolves here" I stated knowing this situation all too well. "Which one?" I asked putting my hands under my chin as if to pretend I was actually curious. Which I was, in a way. "If I tell you will you tell me your secret?" she negotiated. "Sure, why not. As long as you keep it to yourself. Than you have a deal." I said grinning. "Scott McCall" she said calmly. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're the Allison I hear about?" I asked. She stared at me coldly. "Right! You're also an Argent. Wow, were wolf and hunter love. Story plot right out of the Young Adult section. Don't worry if there is one thing I know it's that you keep your promises to an Argent. Even if they can't keep theirs" I said. "Right I've heard it all" She stated. "But like you said not everyone is what their supposed to seem like" I reminded. She smiled before speaking "Your turn". "But now it's going to seem so sappy when I say it. You just can't say "I'm a vampire" without seeming all Edward Cullen Mysterious anymore" I said, hoping I passed on the message. "So you're a vampire?" she asked. "I know I know. The name doesn't do us any justice. I mean a creature that feeds off of blood and sprouts fangs and kills just doesn't seem to fit Vampire" I joked. "huh" was all she could say. "Oh don't worry I don't kill. In fact I'm here to help. Or at least when I'm truly needed" I said. "Well we could definitely use your help with the-" she started. "Kanima?" I finished. She looked at me with her eyes wide. "See I can't really help you with that. Let's just say that I don't deal with werewolf problems. At least I promised an old friend that" I said remembering what Deacon said. "Great" she groaned. "Don't worry. You'll find a way to save them. They always do" I said whispering the last part. "Who?" she questioned. I smiled. "The good guys of course". Another heartbeat. I turned to the sides of the building. Left corner on the ground between two pillars. "Well you should get going. You do have class" I ushered her. She smiled weakly before leaving opposite of the person of the left.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" I teased walking towards them. "How did you ever find me?" they said dramatically, playing along. I pointed to their chest. "That right there is your betrayer" I laughed. "Hey! I'm a very sensitive A-cup" Stiles joked my pretending it hurt. I laughed. "So what brings you to this…..very secluded place?" he said looking around. "Mm-mm Nope. First tell me why you were eaves dropping" I questioned. "Oh you know just…" he said trying to stall. "Stiles…" I warned locking eyes with him. "I was trying to find you and then I heard you outside so I walked closer but then I heard Allison's voice so I stayed back here but then she left so I just stayed back" he said rapidly. I eyed him carefully. I didn't want to ask if he heard anything because it would be obvious that he shouldn't have heard something. "Ok well it seems we have 5th period to attend!" I said changing the subject.

"This is our new student. Her name is Bailee Thwaites. Bailee why don't you tell us about yourself" The teacher motioned. "I like sleep. I like staying in my bed and not getting up" I said positively. Everyone laughed. "We all like sleep Bailee. I can see you are going to get along with everyone here" the teacher said before placing me in the middle of the class. Stiles were in the second row and I was in third. He was closer to the window than me so I couldn't easily communicate with him like in first period. But there was someone behind me. _"Stupid desks, I wish they were farther" _I thought. "So far the candidates had decided that….." the teacher said rambling off. "This is the most boring lecture I have ever heard" they said to the person next to them. "So far" the female pointed out. It was a positively negative point of view. I watched as the clock ticked every second reminding me that there was only 15 minutes left of class since we had gotten in. "So you and Scott are buddies now?" she continued in a curiously offended tone. "I wouldn't say buddies, but it's beneficial" he replied. "How?" she asked. I assumed he had shown her how because the next thing I heard was from the girl. "Oh". "So then what's your plan Romeo?" she whispered. He didn't reply. "You-" she started before I raised my hand to mentally block out their conversation and answer the question. "Robert Frost" I answered. "Absolutely correct Ms. Thwaites. Robert Frost said in three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." The teacher said before continuing. "Of course the mysterious new girl would know all the creepy quotes from old geezer's." the blonde mumbled. I felt my eyebrows lift in annoyance. It was then when I saw Stiles boredly balance his pencil on his finger before it landed on his face catching him by surprise. I held in a smile before hearing the bells loud ring throughout the whole school. As I got up I noticed that everyone had left except the blonde. I started walking out the door before I heard a "Hey" but I kept walking as If I didn't hear it. That obviously annoyed the blonde as she followed me out, blocking my way to the next hall. "You know usually when I try to compliment someone they don't ignore me" she said raising her eyebrow as if she wanted some kind of excuse. I said nothing. "So you're going to act all mute now?" she asked annoyed. "If I felt like there was something to discuss I would, but since there isn't" I said before looking past her and back at her, hoping she would get the hint. "Oh trust me. There is much to discuss" she said walking around me. "Nothing of importance to me" I replied. "You know you talk as if you're way older than you seem" she said. "Seems so" I replied. "Like that! That's probably what draws all the guy's away right? I mean you're pretty but it's like you were raised in the 18th century. Major turn-off." She said prolonging the a in major. "I don't think _that's_ what the turn-off is" I replied. "Do you have like some hidden fetish for creepy body parts or something?" she asked half-jokingly. I smirked causing her to stop, her question turning serious. "No nothing like that" I said before walking away to my next class.

After school I headed to Deacon's veterinarian. "Do you have an appointment with the Vet?" the secretary asked. "No but you're going to let me see him next" I compelled. "You can see him next." She replied. "Why thank you that's so kind" I teased before checking his appointment schedule. "Ah seems as if the old man's next appointment starts right now. Perfect timing then right?" I asked rhetorically before walking towards whatever room he was in. It was when I passed some of the crates did I stop to notice that Scott was tending to them. "Scott?" I asked unsurely. "Yes" he said before turning around to see me. "Hey what are you doing here" he said a little too happily as if it was expected I be here. "Checking up on the old guy" I started. "I'm not that old you know. I don't know why anyone would refer to me as that. Especially you" Deacon appeared looking towards me. I laughed at this. "So you two know each other? How?" Deacon asked. "School" I replied simply. "You go to school? Now that's hard to believe" he said before speaking up again to a confused Scott. "She's not the best student". "Oh come on Deacon he already heard me compel your assistant in the front" I replied earning the shocked look from Scott I was expecting before.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked unsure of what exactly he was asking. "You were wondering how come all I said was for the lady to let me see deacon next and she just obliged to it. That's called compelling and it's very convenient in my cases" I said before turning to Deacon. "Although you seem to have lived without it so I wouldn't know just how convenient". "Well I don't have to run around the world for the rest of eternity so" Deacon remarked. "Eternity? Are you running from someone?" Scott asked. "Nope. That's the beauty of it. If someone was chasing me they would die eventually and I wouldn't" I replied. "Why can't you die? Are you cursed or something?" he asked. "Or something" I picked. "Oh no, She's cursed Scott. Trust me she is. Just most people wouldn't see it as a curse. Just like people see being a werewolf an opportunity" Deacon explained. "I wouldn't see being burned by sun or cursed by the moon as an opportunity" I remarked. "Well they're not really looking at that part of the deal. But then again, it can be a bitch can't it?" someone said. I looked to Scott but he was too busy glaring at the door which revealed a now present Isaac. "What would make anyone desperate enough to trade in a normal life for a cursed one?" I questioned towards him. "Everyone has problems. Some more life threatening than others" he replied. "Mommy issues?" I replied said in a fake sympathetic voice while I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dad" he replied. "Raging alcoholic?" I asked. "Didn't even need alcohol for his rage" he replied staring at the floor. "Well no offense and all. But there are people every day who live with that and don't have the option you did and still carry on" I said ruining the mood. I felt his shoulder move from under my arm. "What made you turn?" he asked defensively. "I was dying. Well more like dead when I turned." I replied. "Why were you dying, or dead?" Scott asked. "I was more or less raped" I said feeling the tension in the room lessen yet heighten. "How-" Isaac said before I cut him off knowing he was going to say something totally smart-arse. "It wasn't considered rape back then but now a days it is" I replied giving him a don't-go-there look and he put his hands up in defense. "How come you can compel and whatever and we can't?" Scott asked looking to me. In the corner of my eye I could see Isaac mouthing the words Compel as if trying to figure out what it meant.

"Because I'm not a werewolf" I groaned. "Gosh even your girlfriend was smarter than you!" I replied annoyed. "She's not my girlfriend. Not anymore at least" Scott said slightly saddened. "Poor bud here couldn't impress her parents. Them being hunter's and all" Deacon said making himself known again, placing an arm around Scott. "Ugh Argent's! Last time I did business with any of them was with Gerard. He tried to trick me into turning him. I of course refused and am waiting for the day he dies" I said venomously. "You and me both" Isaac mumbled under his breath. I gestured for a high-five at that but he kept his hands crossed against his chest giving me a mocking don't-go-there look. "Well played" I muttered before his lips turned to smirk. "Turn him into what?" Scott asked. "Obviously a vampire, the man's dying and he actually thought that he could escape death by becoming the very thing he hunts. What a joke!" I replied.

"Meh, I think werewolves are scarier" Isaac added. "Pssh please! I bet you look all fluffy and cute in your werewolf form" I teased. "I bet I would make you run and hide" He challenged. "Yeah No" I replied. "Not like you could make a scarier face anyway" He remarked. I smirked before feeling my veins appear and my fangs lower to where it was completely visible. Of course i had seen what I looked like during this phase. My hazel eyes were visible but the white of my eyes were now black and veins appeared under them, black and bold under my caramel tone and my fangs seemed to be more "_cute_" than anything when combined with all my other features. "Intimidating" Isaac replied. "Don't act like you weren't scared" I teased feeling myself fade back to normal. "Yea we'll I'd show you mine but things seem to get out of hand when I go into wolf mode" He said looking towards Scott. "Right! Full Moon tomorrow guys!" I said flakily enthusiastically.

**So yes I know there are something's wrong with this chapter but hey! My plot, my story if you don't like…..Review about it! Aha I set you into a trap you lazy readers who don't review. Mhm don't worry Ima lazy reader to so I understand. But hey! Make this poor girl the happiest in the world by replying ;) **


End file.
